Honor mission
Honor mission is a special event in Counter-Strike Online. Description The player must achieve honor missions to receive medals. Medals can be used in gameplay, located before a player's name. Example: longer a noobPlayeR. Honor missions 'A Great First Step' Gentleman, welcome to this world. I wish you a great first step for your future by experiencing in battlefield step by step. :Mission: Achieve Level 11 'Hardcore Gamer' :Mission: Online 24 hours in a day without signing out. 'Head Hunter' Gentleman, a headshot is a proud achievement for special marksman solider like us since it helps to kill enemy at one shot. We call those people as a head hunter and we respect them. :Mission: Succeed 1,000 times of headshot 'Bot Master' Gentleman, always remember not to look down on weaker enemies. :Mission: Open all difficulty levels for Bot Mode 'Master of Survival' Gentleman, you can never give up at any one time even you are in difficult situation when killing those zombies! Survival is the key to success! The master of survival is the only winner here. Mission: Succeed to survive 5000 times (win a round as a human) in Zombie: The Origin/Zombie: The Mutation/Zombie: The Hero. 'Zombie Hunter' Gentleman, we must kill the zombies without traces if you do not want to have any regrets. No mercy should be given if you are a real zombie hunter. :Mission: Kill 5,000 Zombie in Zombie: The Original/Zombie: The Mutation/Zombie: The Hero Mode 'Sword Master' Gentleman, a glorious sword master who is not and never be afraid of melee battle. Do not be afraid of the enemies! :Mission: 10,000 kill with melee weapon 'CSO Mania' :Mission: Online Counter-Strike Online for 2000 hours 'Member of Solo Troops' Gentleman!...We are proud of ourselves as a member of solo troops! :Mission: Play the game more than 10 hours during the event period. 'Killing Machine' :Mission: Kill 10,000 zombies in a round. 'Bomb Expert' A professional who control a bomb. A medal given to players who have planted or defused a bomb for umpteen times in Original Mode. :Mission: Plant and defuse C4 100 times, 200 times in total. 'Donation Angel' :Mission: Donate cash weapons to other players 30 times 'Winner' Gentleman, don't forget that victory is always sweet. Be a winner who achieve a victory by hook or by crook. '' :''Mission: Achieve 300 times of victory in Team Deathmatch Mode and Deathmatch mode 'Incarnation of Jealousy' A medal given to tenacious soldiers who will take revenge no matter what happens. :Mission: Get revenge kills in Deathmatch or Team Deathmatch modes for 1,000 times. :Info: Revenge Kill is accumulated after an enemy has killed the player for 5 times in a match. 'Specialist' Gentleman, sincerity and industriousness is a more dangerous weapon than gun and knife. Prove yourself with unstoppable industriousness. :Mission: Complete special mission continuously for 30 days 'Perfectionist' Gentleman, everyone has their own weaknesses. However, you are the real perfectionist if you do not allow yourself to be careless in missions. :Mission: Succeed to clear all daily missions 'City Hunter' Gentleman, do you remember the day when the zombies made a city to be a perfect death ruin? The city soldiers who were against the zombies till the end have been forgotten now but, you need to continue their honor. Easy stage is not included. :Mission: Survival: Clear Lost City for 100 times in Hard mode 'Gate Keeper' Gentleman, the scariest moment is when we feel that there is no way to escape from those zombies’ hands. The most brave soldier is the one who protects a death door against the fear of zombies which has tighten from the end edge of each narrow street. Easy stage is not included. :Mission: Survival: Clear Double Gate for 100 times in Hard mode. 'Activator' Gentleman, assume that a vicious zombie group makes a trap for you. Will you still be able to run towards the front line even you know about it? Shout to them by surviving from limitless traps! I knew your entire hidden cards already! :Mission: Survival: Survive Trap for 100 times in Hard mode 'Phobos Slayer' Gentleman, rumor has it that the monster has a blue color skin and some terrible things on its hands. I really want to meet the person who defeats such a monster for more than 100 times. :Mission: Kill Phobos for 100 times 'Under Taker' :Mission: Kill 1,000,000 host zombie in Zombie Scenario Mode. 'Evolutionist' An evolution is the truth. A best zombie player who conducts continuous evolution. :Mission: Evolve to Host Zombie for 1,000 times! 'Oberon Slayer' Gentleman, I’ve heard about the rumors of this monster. According to the rumor, The rear view of the monsters looked really horrible with its grey color skin and its cyclops eye.I will like to meet someone who have defeated that kind of monsters more than 100 times. Only available in Pursuit: Dead End map. :Mission: Kill Oberon for 100 times 'Pilgrim' Gentleman, we’ve sacrificed ourselves many times to fight with the zombies for a long time.Unlimited honor will be with you who did a great job in all of the battlefields. Easy stage is not included. :Mission: Clear all Lost City, Double Gate, Trap, The Last Clue, Chaos and Dead End '49. Number One Gunner' Gentleman, do you know how we name a person who shine at the most vital moment?! We call him the number one gunner. Don't forget how lucky and honorable we are to be in the same battle field with him. We can rest assure that he will be looking after our back with his god-given skills! :Mission: Kill 2500 players in clan matches '50. Veteran' Gentleman, do you know that avoiding battle just because you hate to lose in battle field is wrong? To be a real veteran, you should continue to challenge yourself and overcome all the pains from defeats. It is because failure is also an important learning to become a winner. :Mission: Participate in 100 clan wars '51. Zombie Nemesis' Gentleman, I've received news that some clans are against the ideal of fighting with zombies, as they are difficult to kill. Do not follow them and instead, join a clan and learn the special battle skills and strategy to fight the zombie! A word of advice, do not believe anyone even your friend, when you deal with zombie... *Requires above 4 same clan members to play the game. :Mission: Play Zombie Mods with clan members for 350 hours '52. Scenario Expedition' Gentleman, we’ve just received an order for a very important mission. This mission is related with Dr. Rex and his nightmare plans... Gather your clan members right now and complete the given mission. It will be a long journey. Good luck to you! :Mission: Play Zombie Scenario or Human Scenario with clan members for 350 hours Special 'CSO Challenger' An honorable medal given to strong challengers who challenged in the CSO league and advanced to the finals :Mission: Participate in CSO league 'CSO Champ' This is the most honorable medal given to the CSO league winner as prove of being the official CSO champion :Mission: Participate and eliminate all contestants in CSO league 'Clan Master' This is a special medal given to clan master who is responsible for clan with 10 members and above. :Mission: Create a clan and have more than 10 members in the clan Gallery honor.png|Honour Category:Achievements